Fixing fifty
by b0rn-backwards
Summary: ChristianxOC: After the tragic loss of his dear Anastasia, Christian turns to alcohol as a way to try and mend himself. One night, as he sits drinking himself into an oblivion, Skylar Dandy takes it upon herself to put a stop to his new alcoholic ways. Can her friendship heal his wounds and make him love again? Please give it a read :D


**A/N: Hi all! **

**This isn't my first Fifty Shades fan fiction, but it is, however, my first ChristianxOC fan fiction. I just want to test it out and see if people like the idea. I am a ChristianxAnastasia supporter but I had this idea and really wanted to write it. I will continue it if I get a good reaction from people, but if people hate it then I won't continue. **

**Enjoy and please leave a review of what you think at the end! :-) **

**P.S: I know Christian is a little…well kind of majorly ooc in this chapter, but he'll back to his ways in the next chapter. Some of the next chapter will be in his P.O.V. ;D**

There he is. Yet again drinking away his night in this stuffy night club. He's been coming here for at least two weeks straight now, downing glass after glass of alcohol every night whilst maintaining an emotionless face. He sometimes watches the girls as they dance, but sorrow seems to cross his face when he watches for too long. I eye him from behind the bar as he gingerly takes a sip from his glass before placing it back down on his table.

"Oho," I hear a familiar voice woo from behind me "looks like we're gettin' good wages tonight! Rich boy's back." My work colleague, Oliver Preston, a boy with longish curly brown hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen, rubs his hands together in delight. I roll my eyes at him

"Oh, Oliver, you're so concerned for other's well-being," I snap my eyes back to the table he's sitting at and take a sip of my water "he's going to die if he keeps turning up here everynight."

"So? Skylar, he's making us **alot** of money." Oliver says whilst grinning down at me. I frown, narrowing my eyes at him in a way that tells him I'm pissed. How could he be so cruel? I'm about to snap at him but I get interrupted by another work colleague prodding into our conversation

"You keep your eyes off of him. Everyone knows he's here for me." Alyssa says smugly, smiling at both of us as she clutches two cups of half-finished alcohol. Alyssa is a Hispanic girl with dark curly hair that almost reaches her waist and a lot of plastic surgery. She wears a lot of dark makeup and most of us working here call her 'the bratty princess'. She, however, refers to herself as the queen.

"Yeah right Alyssa; I think you'll find he's came to drink his life away. Poor guy, he's so young." Oliver says in pretend sympathy as he shakes his head "Well at least we get his cash."

I punch his arm rather hard "Don't be a dick Oliver." He rubs his arm and pretends to be hurt "Ouch, Skylar that really hurt. Where the hells this Dj that's supposed to be coming tonight? This music is absolute shit!"

Him and Alyssa slowly walk away from me to the other side of the bar, arguing about the music as they do, leaving me to stare at the ever so emotionless man. I can't get a proper look at him because of the dim lighting but I can tell that he's slouched in his chair and is running his index finger around the top of his cup. Jesus, he's finished the drink off already. I look away to the dance floor where there's groups upon groups of people having a good time. Hardly anybody in the club is sitting down like he is. Nor is anyone alone.

I turn my head back to the table where he was sitting but get a huge shock when I see him standing right infront of me. My breath hitches in my throat as I stare at his face. A beautiful pair of grey eyes and a luscious pair of pouty lips that are accompanied by rough looking copper stubble. I have to stop myself from drooling. I'm sure I've saw this man before, but I just cannot for the life of me think where.

"C-can I help you?" I stutter as I try to avoid making eye contact with him. He blinks a few times before sighing and replying to me

"Give me a..." he stops for a moment and looks to be thinking as his eyes study my face for a few seconds "a Budweiser please."

"Coming up." I say and turn to grab him a bottle of chilled Budweiser. He doesn't look like the kind of guy who drinks this stuff; he looks classier. But nethertheless I grab him a bottle and crack open the top swiftly before turning back towards him. His eyes are focused on the dance floor yet again, his eyes roaming over a pretty girl with long dark hair. Neither of us can see her face because she's got her back to us as she dances with another lighter haired brunette. We both just stare at the back of her, watching as the silver glitter on her short dress shimmers in the continuous glow of different colored lights.

"Someone you know?" I ask, raising my voice to be heard over the loud music. He jumps a little as if I've frightened him before turning his head back toward me and frowning

"Who?" He asks in an annoyed tone, shaking his head slightly as he takes the bottle from me. I clear my throat before speaking up again

"The girl you were watching; do you know her?"

He drops some loose change onto the bar and shakes his head "No. Keep the change." With that said he struts off back to his table and sits down again. I scoop up the coins as the music changes to party rock anthem and the crowd starts cheering loudly.

Between two dancing blonde's I spy Oliver's dark hair waving around as he grinds up against them.

"Oliver!" I yell so loud it hurts my throat. The two blondes continue to wave their hands about and dance but Oliver stops dead on the spot and makes nervous _I've-been-caught_ eye contact with me. I give him one of my angriest looks ever

"Get back over here or I'm telling the boss!"

His dark eyes widen and he drops his drink, scampering away from the two blondes who don't seem to notice his absence. He immediately gets back behind the bar acting breathless as he grabs himself a bottle of Corona

"Whew, they needed my help. Sorry about that Sky', it was strictly business though. I was not dancing with those two babes, to try and bag myself a threesome." He winks at me as he pops off the top of the Corona and begins to drink it. I glare at him

"Stop drinking the fucking beer, dickhead! And get to work." I snatch the bottle out of his hand and shove him away with my free hand. He rolls his eyes at me before turning away and sulkily striding away to the other side of the bar. Once I see that he's busy I take a huge swig of the Corona, stressfully, as I move back to my original place behind the bar. It's getting more and more busy and I'm getting more and more stressed. I can barely hear what people are ordering, and it doesn't help that everyone's speech is slurred. Once I've served a rather randy group of boys I look down at my watch. It's only 10:34 pm! I finish at 1:30 am!

I put my head in my hands, leaning my elbows on the bar as the music pounds loudly into my skull; it's starting to give me one heck of a headache. My gaze is dragged back up when a girly voice keeps nagging at me. It's the girl from the dance floor that the copper haired man seemed to be mesmerized by, the one who was wearing the short tight sparkly silver dress. She may have looked good from behind, but she looks weirdly ugly from the front. I can tell just by looking at her face that she's had too much plastic surgery for her own good. Her lips are huge; almost like somebody had just smacked her straight in the face. Her eyes are tiny, like pigs, and have a lot of mascara surrounding them to try and define them more. Her face is covered in orange foundation which is way off her natural skin tone. What the fuck does that man see in her?

"What can I get you?" I ask faking a friendly smile. She mirrors my look and then frowns

"C-can I have a…a red wine please?" She slurs, leaning to the left and almost falling over. She laughs hysterically before making eye contact with me again

"Hurry up I'm thirsty!" She barks angrily at me. I give her a funny look before placing my hand on my hip

"Excuse me? You want to learn to be more polite, sweetie!" I snap loudly at her, causing a few people hanging around to look at us. Her eyes widen in a mocking surprised way

"Do us a favor love and get my fucking drink before I break your jaw!"

"Why don't I pop your fucking fake lips?!"

I lunge for her but am quickly pulled back by two strong arms. It's Oliver.

"Wow, wow, wow ladies! Skylar calm the fuck down! You'll get yourself fired." Oliver yells over the now increasing volume of the music.

"Well it's her fault!" I try and defend myself but Oliver's having none of it. He glances at the girl as he shakes his head

"Sorry miss, please have your order on the house. Consider it an apology from my friend here."

I glare at her and she glares right back before smiling at Oliver and clumsily leaning on the bar "Okay."

Once Oliver's dealt with the rude bitch, he stands in front of me and grins "God she was ugly, wasn't she?"

I roll my eyes at him but grin at the same time. This is why I love Oliver; he always makes a joke about every bad situation. Me and him had a lot of history together and for about two months in that history we dated. It hadn't gone so well. You see, Oliver cannot keep his eyes on one woman. He's constantly glancing at other woman and trying to lure them into bed with him. That's why we broke up. Plus we have more of a brother sister type of relationship so it just didn't feel right to jump into bed with him.

I begin to serve again, this time avoiding any chance of an argument. Suddenly the copper haired man from before smacks his hands down onto the bar, making me turn back around. I raise a brow at him

"Yes?" I ask. He looks me up and down before stopping at my face and making eye contact with me.

"Y-you shouldn't talk to your c-customers like that y'know! The way you talked to Ana- MY Ana- was just horrible," he takes another swig of his half drunken Budweiser before starting again "I'll have you fired!"

I look over to the rude woman from before who is snuggling into a spotty brown haired man and I smirk "Your Ana you say? Who's that then?"

He looks over his shoulder then fully turns when he spots the sight. Ha, he's angry.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" He yells before stumbling away from the bar, clenching his fists as he does. I realize that I've started something I can't stop. He's going to beat the fuck out of that man…

"Sir!" I scream, climbing over the bar hastily, accidently knocking over a few bottles of beer as I do. I hear a few people moan about it from behind me but I ignore them as I chase after the man who is now approaching the brown haired guy.

"You!" He yells and grabs the man's arm before delivering what I can tell is an extremely powerful punch to his face. I stop on the spot and flinch just like everyone else.

It's like the whole dance floor is suddenly frozen, even the music quieted down. I heard Oliver yelling something as he ran over to the fight happening in the middle of the floor.

He grabs the copper haired man and rips him away from the other man who is badly beaten by now. I watch as the copper haired guy looks at the lady before scrunching his face

"You're not Ana!" He yells as he tries and fails to get out of Oliver's grip.

"No you're right! I don't even know who the fuck Ana is you retard!"

The man's face changes from angry to an uneasy looking expression that I can't name. He suddenly pukes up a disgusting amount of alcohol and…carrot? All over the dance floor. I watch as Oliver literally drags the man away and out of the club. The music then returns to the normal, loud volume and the people on the dance floor begin to move again. Well, that's my excitement over for tonight. I stand there in the middle of a drunken wave of people, trying to comprehend if that really did happen. I shake my head and carefully make my way over to the bar, trying my best not to step on anybody else's feet. I spot the dark haired woman I almost had a brawl with giving me a mean look as she tries to stop her boyfriend's nose from bleeding.

I ignore her as I change my direction and head over to entrance where Oliver was. I glance around to make sure none of my other work colleagues are there; if they see me leaving they'll probably snitch me to the boss for being nosey. I push open the door and the cool, gloriously refreshing night air hits me straight away. I take a deep breath before turning to Oliver and the man from before who is slumped on the floor, head leaned back against the brick wall and bottle of beer clutched in his hand protectively. I close the door as I step even further out into the street and place a hand on my hip.

"Well, you can't stay there all night." Oliver says, probably continuing on from some conversation they were having before. I see the other man look up at Oliver and smile

"Yes I can." He slurs. Oliver turns his head, finally acknowledging the fact that I am there with them. He gives me a quick smile before turning back to the drunk.

"Look sir if you don't move soon I'll call the police."

"Oliver, why don't you go back inside? I'll handle this." I say confidently. I've handled quite a few drunken men in my time; this one shouldn't be too hard. The two boys look at me and Oliver almost looks amused

"You? Skylar, no offence okay, but you're not exactly great at fending off randy men," his eyes widen and my breathing hitches in my throat. Is he referring to what I think he is? What a bastard! Before I can scold him, the drunk makes things worse by speaking up with his opinion

"H-he's right; you'll never get me to move!"

I glare at both of them angrily "Oliver just fuck off back inside and stop digging yourself deeper."

His face looks so guilty it makes me want to hug him "Skylar, baby-"

"I'll talk to you once I'm back inside Oliver! Just fuck off okay?!" I push him away angrily when he tries to embrace me. I can tell he's feeling hurt but I really don't care right now. He leaves without another word; leaving just me and the oblivious to the situation copper haired man.

"Alright would you like me to call a cab for you?" I ask in the nicest way I can. He snaps his gaze away from the flashing lights of a strip club across the street and looks at me hazily. It was then I got just a glimpse of how tired and sad he looked; almost like a man who'd lost everything in one day. He looked so vulnerable as he sat there trying to focus his eyes on me whilst trying to take a drink of his beer at the same time.

"No," he finally replied "I'd like to go back inside and have some more drinks." He tries to get up but clumsily falls back down again. He closes his eyes and sighs "I-I want to go home. Where's Taylor?"

"Sir, I don't know who you're talking about. Who is Taylor? Your girlfriend?"

He laughs "I hope not! I'm not gay, I swear, don't listen to the papers they talk a load of shit." He laughs again and takes another swig out of his bottle which I then swiftly take out of his hand and toss away, causing it to smash. He jumps a little then sighs again

"Take me home," he mumbles before lying down on the ground and closing his eyes. Is he going to sleep? For fuck sake he is so confusing. I roll my eyes

"I'll call a cab for you. Mind if I borrow your phone?"

"Get it out my pocket." He mutters as he shuffles around a little so that he is lying on his back. I hear a couple of people laughing from over the street as they watch him. I lean down and check his first pocket for his mobile and when I find nothing I check the other one. I take the Blackberry out and quickly dial for a cab to come pick this fucker up; he's humiliating himself and people are starting to take pictures!

"Okay, I've called a cab. Are you going to be okay waiting for it out here on your own?" It's a stupid question but I ask anyways. He smirks before opening his mouth slightly and turning on his side, letting sick dribble out of it. Some of it clings to his face and I feel a bad urge to throw up myself.

"I'll be okay." He slurs with a goofy smile as more sick comes up. I can't leave him like this he'll probably end up chocking on his sick or something. With a sigh I hand him back his mobile

"I'll wait with you."

His eyes open lazily and he grins "Y-you're great."

I'm about to say something but am cut off when a rather pissed off Oliver swings open the door and glares at me

"Skylar what are you playing at? Why isn't this guy gone already? We need you inside!" He yells

"He's going! I'm waiting for his cab with him, just in case something happens to him. Keep your wig on Jesus Christ." I cross my arms over my chest and wait for him to yell some more at me.

"He's not a fucking baby he seems capable of waiting for his cab by himself! You're going to get yourself fired!"

I look down at the drunken guy then back up at Oliver "Oli' stop being a prick. He's shitfaced I can't just leave him. Just go back inside I'll be in shortly."

Oliver just rolls his eyes dramatically before slamming the door. He can be so moody sometimes; especially when it's not him messing around and instead it's me.

"Somebody's on their period." The man on the floor laughs loudly before climbing to his feet. I smile at him as my arms drop to my sides again

"He's just stressed."

"Is he your b-boyfriend?"

I make childish gagging noises "No."

He looks to be checking me out for a moment…a very long moment before he throws up yet again.

_11:05 pm_

"Oh look! Here's your cab!" I exclaim trying my best not to sound relieved. It has been, to say the least, hell standing here with this man. He keeps singing loudly, then prodding my arm and being sick. This is why I don't drink.

"Oh no I was having fun!" He says with a childish grin. I nod with a fake smile

"Yeah, well, bye."

He yanks open the cab door and throws himself in the backseat, lying on both of them and leaving his feet hanging out of the open door

"I'm a fucking jellyfish!" He yells and then starts to laugh again. It's like this man can't be serious for one minute. I walk over to the driver who has his window down and a confused look on his face. I think he's looking for an explanation

"Um, he's drunk." I say with an innocent smile. The guy rolls his eyes at me in a friendly way

"Don't worry about it love I'll get him home safe." He says in his thick Irish accent. I glance back at the man who is swinging his feet around and making weird noises…okay so I don't think he'll make it without getting kicked out of this cab.

"Move your feet." I command and he obeys quickly, sitting in the seat so that I can slip in beside him. I close the door and smile at him trying my best to make it look genuine

"What are you doing?" He asks

"Just making sure you don't make this guy crash on your way home." I say and I hear the taxi driver laugh.

"Where to then, love?"

I turn my head to the man and give him a questionable look "Where to?"

"Escala!" He shouts before leaning back in his seat and smiling at me "my names Christian by the way."

I nod my head slowly, such a fitting name…not. "My name is Skylar."

He eyes me. "Hmm, nice name." he tries to sound seductive but fails. "Tyler…I like that, the way it sounds coming out of my mouth.

I roll my eyes at him and sigh. "It's Sk_ylar_, not fucking _Tyler_."

He pats my arm and smirks at me. "Sure thing, Tyler."

I shake my head and look out of the window. How the hell did I get myself into this mess? I sigh deeply and pull out my phone, I better call work at let them know I won't be coming back tonight. I think I'm going to be sick with this drunken mess all night.

I call Oliver instead to let him know. He picks up and I can hear the music playing in the background.

"Skylar, where the hell have you gone?!" he demands and I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"I had to take the drunken guy back home. He'd probably get beaten up if I left him." I sigh.

"Beaten up? I'm fucking Rocky man." Christian scoffs and rolls down his window. I try my best not to laugh at his comment.

"Is that money bags talking? Are you coming back to work? Alyssa is kicking off!" Oliver groans. I don't blame him for getting angry though; I know how stressful the work there can be, especially with little bratty Alyssa around.

"No, I can't leave him alone. I'm sorry." I hang up before Oliver starts yelling at me.

I turn my head to look at Christian who know has his head out of the window. "I'm freeeee!" He yells.

"Christian! Get back inside!" I snap and pull at his arm. He turns to me and smirks before obeying me and rolling his window back up. I watch him closely as he pulls out his Blackberry and begins to search through his contact list. He hides the screen with his hand like a huffy secretive teen when he catches me looking. I tut and look away but listen to the conversation he has with 'Taylor'.

"Heeey Taylor…yes I'm fine!...I'm coming home now…tell Gail to cook something I'm starving to death…NO I haven't been drinking! Stop asking if I'm okay I'm fine!" He keeps yelling but he's got this big, cheesy grin plastered on his face. I study him whilst he blabbers on to his friend.

Even though he's smiling and totally drunk out of his mind, he seems sad…nostalgic even. His intense grey eyes have dark circles beneath them and it looks like he hasn't shaved in a while. He just seems to be trying to make himself happy when in all reality he's not. His smile slowly disappears as he tucks his phone back into his jacket pocket and he stares at the floor, lost in his own world. His face seems to get sadder as he gets more lost in his thoughts and he begins to hum a familiar tune, faintly, so faintly that I can barely hear. It's _wherever you will go_ by The Calling.

"_I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you_…" he murmurs the words softly and doesn't even glance at me as he does; he seems to have forgotten about everyone. I furrow my brows as he turns his head toward the driver and pulls out some money, hastily handing it to him as the cab stops.

"Thank you, sir." The man replies formally. Christian swings open his door and hauls himself out, failing to the ground with a thump. I cringe, thinking about how much that probably hurt before getting out myself to see if he's okay. Once I step out and shut the door the taxi driver speeds off leaving me staring down at Christian. He's got his eyes closed again, like he's given up on attempting to get inside his home.

"Come on; let's get you up." I say softly as I bend down and take his muscular arm in both my hands. His eyes flutter back open and he rises to his feet again, gripping my shoulders to help steady himself. I give him a concerned look

"Will you make it inside alright?"

He nods his head "Yes. D-do you want some money t-to get home?"

I shake my head and we both realize in that moment that he's still clutching my shoulders rather tightly. He let's go, almost falling back as he does. I step forward to get closer to him

"Maybe I should just…escort you up just in case?"

He laughs "In case what? I get bullied by the people inside. Just get yourself home Tyler." He gives me a friendly smile before stumbling over to the glass door leading to the lobby. I watch him with weary eyes as he stops in his tracks and turns to me

"Goodbye Tyler."

"Goodbye, Christian." I wave with a smile at him as he turns back around and stumbles drunkenly into the lobby. I follow him inside…just to make sure. I quickly catch up with him just as he's making his way over to the elevator

"Oh hello Mr Grey," The blonde woman behind the lobby desk says in a friendly manner as Christian punches the button for the elevator. I stand just a few feet away from him and the female behind the desk eyes me strangely but kindly.

"I just want to go to sleep leave me alone." He mutters as he keeps pressing the button repeatedly. The elevator reaches the floor and opens allowing Christian to stumble inside and fall over in the process. I roll my eyes at him

"Right, that's it I'm coming with you." I blurt out and before I know it I'm inside the elevator helping clumsy Christian to his feet yet again. I feel as though I'm just looking for a reason to stay with him, and maybe I am, but I feel kind of strange with him now. I mean looking around at this place for just a split second, I can tell he is no less than a millionaire. So why on earth would this rich, good looking man want to drink his life away? He must have everything any man could ever wish for! But then again, even the richest of richest have rough times; I shouldn't really try and label his situation. I have little to no clue what is happening in his life and I probably never will. In the morning I will just be a hazy memory to this man.

I get pulled from my thoughts when I feel him lean against me, putting all of his weight on me. I almost fall over; he's twice my size! I struggle to stay put but I do and finally the agonizing ride to his apartment ends and before I know it both of us are strolling into a stylish apartment which belongs to my good old companion.

Christian smiles

"Home sour home!" he yells loudly and makes his way carelessly through the place into the kitchen, with me following like a lost puppy. He collapses down onto a seat and leans back in it, letting out a sigh as he undoes his tie with one hand.

"Mr Grey," I hear a female voice speak from behind me. I glance back and catch sight of a blonde woman who looks to be in her late thirties or early forties. Her eyes are fixated on Christian, a look of concern shadowing over her pretty face. Is this his wife? Does he make his wife call him Mr Grey? I hope she doesn't get the wrong impression.

Christian doesn't reply to her and she turns to me with a small smile "Hello there. Can I get you anything?"

I feel my eyes widen. Okay so maybe she's not his wife…who is she then? I think it's becoming clear now. She's his housekeeper.

"No thank you. I really should be on my way. I was just making sure Christian got home alright."

As I say his name, Christian rises from his seat almost quietly as he makes his way to another room. I and the blonde woman glance at each other. Poor girl…she looks exhausted.

"I'll just go check on him then I'll be on my way." I gleam at her and she gives me a small smile back. I don't give her a chance to interject as I hurriedly chase after him. I find him lounging on a sofa, head back and lightly snoring. He looks so peaceful that I don't want to interrupt him. He seems fine now but being me, and being fussy about sleep attire, I straddle him in an attempt to take at least his jacket off. I slowly tilt his head forward and try to pry the jacket away from his sweaty body. As I'm doing so I get hit with his heavenly scent. I get so lost in smelling him that I don't realize he's now slightly awake.

I feel a hand snake up my skirt and I hear his gruff voice murmur "I want to fuck you."

I instinctively slap him hard across the cheek, so hard it leaves a red mark. I scramble off him and look straight at him. His eyes are wide as he stares back, his hand clutching his cheek

"I was just being friendly!" He defends himself with the shittest excuse ever

"A bit too fucking friendly!" I snap and pull my skirt further down. He rolls his eyes and leans his head back again. He looks so broken…and he thinks one night of sex from a stranger will fix that!

"I'm leaving now," I say loudly as I turn away from him "I'll leave my number just in case you need some more help. Looks like you will." I grab a small notepad and pen that's lying on a small table beside the sofa and scribble down my number hastily. I hope that he just bins this in the morning or ignores it. He's already asleep when I take my leave.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry it was so long but I hope some people enjoyed it…**

**Leave a review if you would like…Idk I'd really like some feedback. I just figured this was quite an original idea so I wrote it. Also if you want more backstory on what happened to Ana and what life has been like for Skylar then please do keep reading I promise it will get better! **

**-ShatteredRose **


End file.
